Rip
R.I.P. in rip, Rip, the shittiest Ripping Friend of all. Ripley "Rip" Boucher (Originally Ryszard Wiśniewski) is a Canadian/Polish Superhero/Vigilante based in Ripcot, Quebec. Rip is famous for his campaigning for lumbago awareness and research, as well as being a prolific member of The Ripping Friends. Early Life Rip was born on June 4, 1995 to a home of grain farmers 30 miles outside of Warsaw, Poland. Little is known of Rips time in his birth nation. Rip came into the custody of foster mother He-Mom on October 24, 1995 when she was on a business trip to reclaim some old family land acquired in the third partition of Poland. He-Mom had come to the Wiśniewski farm asking for the occupants to vacate the premises. However, the family resisted and were subsequently ripped apart. He-Mom was about to rip the child in two, but instead decided to keep her now son. The official story from that point on is that The Ripping Friends were vat grown science goblins. Once smuggling the small child into Canada hidden inside a large bag of carrots. It is reported that this is when Rip developed his infamous case of the life threatening disease, lumbago. Rip was then brought to what would become RipCot. Rip did not attend school, mainly due to his severe brain damage incurred by the near ripping he received at the hands of his He-Mother. Instead, Rip spent his childhood and adolescence training to be a Ripping Friend. At this point, He-Mom went to acquire more assets (children) to add to the ranks of the Ripping Friends. Career Rip mainly works today as a member of the vigilante group The Ripping Friends. Rip is known as "the strong one". This moniker is almost entirely to make Rip feel a little better as he has no notable attributes and out of the ripping friends, all four boys are "the strong one". Rip has gone over 100 (or exactly 100) adventures with his "brothers" as The Ripping Friends, however he prefers to follow his passions in life. Rip has been retired from ripping since episode 69, titled "lumbago dreams". Since then he has contracted for RipCot occasionally, but he mainly splits his time as a representative for the International Foundation for Lumbago Research and as a packer at Oscar Mayer. With the IFfLR, Rip has not only raised awareness for the deadly Lumbago by 1000% worldwide, but also raised 524.5 billion for Lumbago research in 2018 alone. Rip is also famous within meat packing circles for his expertly handed negotiation toward fairer wiener to bun distribution. Personal Life Rip pursues many varied hobbies and interests. Rip has followed the band Creed on every tour they ever went on, and now keeps Scott Stapp in his closet. Rip adores early 2000s post-grunge, despite claiming to despise rock music in episode 8 "Muscle Magician". Boucher has actually recorded multiple albums under the pseudonym Kid Rock. Rip also enjoys torturing The Ripping Friends' manservant Jimmy. Rip is a well known equestrian and a master of the western riding style. He keeps a humble stable outside of RipCot that contains roughly 3 and a half horses. Equestria Controversy Rip caught major attention from the world of horse keeping when he entered the Calgary Stampede with a horse named syphilis. This attracted some controversy due to the fact that the horse suffered from terminal Lumbago. This move was seen by many to be a cheap ploy to get some attention for the IFfLR. This move was compounded by the fact that Syphilis won every event he was entered in. Some claim that Rip threatened to rip the competitors. Rip adamantly denies these claims. Kid Rock Kid Rock is the pseudonym for Ripping Friend Riply "Rip" Boucher. Under the Kid Rock name, he is known as an "American" singer-songwriter, rapper, musician, record producer, activist, and vigilante. In a career spanning over 20 years, Kid Rock's music has encompassed rock, hip hop, and country. A self-taught multi-instrumentalist who can play every instrument in his backing band, Twisted Brown Trucker, Kid Rock has overseen his own production on nine of his eleven studio albums. Kid Rock started his professional music career as a self-taught rapper and DJ, releasing his debut album Grits Sandwiches for Breakfast in 1990 on the major record label Jive; his subsequent independent releases The Polyfuze Method and Early Mornin' Stoned Pimp saw him developing a more distinctive style which was fully realized on his 1998 album Devil Without a Cause; this and his subsequent album Cocky were noted for blending elements of hip hop, country, rock and heavy metal. Starting with his 2010 album Born Free, the country music style has dominated Kid Rock's musical direction, and since 2007's Rock n Roll Jesus until 2017's Sweet Southern Sugar, Kid Rock has not been doing rap songs. Discography * Grits Sandwiches for Breakfast (1990) * The Polyfuze Method (1993) * Early Mornin' Stoned Pimp (1996) * Devil Without a Cause (1998) * Cocky (2001) * Kid Rock (2003) * Rock n Roll Jesus (2007) * Born Free (2010) * Rebel Soul (2012) * First Kiss (2015) * Sweet Southern Sugar (2017)